The Prince
by Iniesetsu
Summary: The shinigami known as the ‘prince’ heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi boyxboy , haven’t decided on the pairings yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light. OC is male.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The shinigami known as the 'prince' heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi (boyxboy), haven't decided on the pairing_**s**_ yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga. I do, however, own the 'prince' A.K.A. K. Trans.

* * *

The Prince

_Prologue_

'It never stops raining.' A lone creature stops to look around.

'Blood is smeared everywhere and the bones are scattered every which way as well.' He looks up at the sky and speaks, "I wonder, how the human world is fairing…Ryuk did drop his note after all…"

The shinigami walks over to the portal that leads to the human realm and seeing a crowd of others around it.

"What's going on?" He asked trying to take a look.

The black haired shinigami to his left looked over to him, "Ryuk's human has become quite popular in the human world – humans are calling him god, otherwise known as Kira."

"Oh?" He makes a lengthy pause, "And I suppose everyone is spying on the two of them?"

"Four actually." Another shinigami comments, "There's two shinigami, Ryuk and Rem, and two humans."

"And apparently Ryuk owns two Death Notes, however the kid has one of them." The shinigami from before explains.

"What is Ryuk doing with two notes?"

"Apparently he tricked the king."

"Ha, that Ryuk…" He shook his head, not surprised.

"But that does not bode well for you, does it my prince?" The shinigami looks over at the one they call 'prince.'

"I suppose not." He says off-handedly.

"Well, are you not going to do something about it?"

"You think I should really get involved in this? For my own benefit?"

"Why not?"

The prince sighed, "sure."

His wings shot out from his back and he dived into the portal.

* * *

Iniesetsu:

_**End Prologue**_

**_Woo! I've got a new beta! so all (or most) of these chapters will be changed._**

**_Thank you, Roys-neko!_**


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary:** The shinigami known as the 'prince' heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi (boyxboy), haven't decided on the pairing_**s**_ yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga. I do, however, own the 'prince' (AKA: K).

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**This chapter has been edited!**_

* * *

_And So It Begins_

Light Yagami, an innocent, polite and smart high school student stares out the window from boredom, ignoring his teacher's lecture when a black notebook appears out of thin air in the sky, and falls onto the grass. It catches his eye, after school is dismissed, he walks over to where the book fell, and picks it up. Little did he know that such a simple act changed his destiny forever…

"Ryuzaki," Light looks over at L.

"What is it?" L looks over at Yagami-kun.

"We've gotten no where in the span of three hours, can we take a break and go outside for a bit?"

"Yagami-kun, you know that what you are proposing is dangerous to both you and to myself do you not?"

"I don't much care at the current moment," he pauses to rub his temple, " besides, a walk and some fresh air just might get rid of my headache."

Ryuzaki sighs, saving his work and standing up, " I see your point Yagami-kun, shall we go?"

Light nods, saving his progress as well and getting up, "Thanks Ryuzaki."

"Sure." L begins to move for the door but pauses, "Where do you have in mind?"

Light grins widely, "How about the coffee shop we went to once?" Yagami-san raises an eyebrow at the implications.

"Fine, but afterwards we will pick up a cake from the bakery a block from it."

Light nods, "Thanks, Ryuzaki." This time L just ignores him. 'This should be fun' Light thinks to himself. They walk outside and towards their destination.

It was on his way home after the entrance ceremony to To-Oh that it happened.

**Flashback**

Light's cell phone rang, he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Hello?" he answered.

'Hey, Kira." A dark, whimsical voice sounds on the phone.

"Please Ryuga, enough with trying to see if I'll respond to something like that." He sighs, ready to turn off the phone.

A chuckle, 'This is not L.'

"Oh? Then who is it?" Light asked, barely concealing his annoyance.

'Perhaps you should be better aware of your surroundings, Yagami.' Light's eyes widen a fraction and he shifts his eyes, slightly turning and tilting his head, hoping to prevent those around from noticing.

Another chuckle resounds from the phone, 'looking behind you will be enough to do the trick of finding me.'

Light glares at his phone, "there is an FBI agent tailing me, and yet you want me to turn around to see you and then turn back to face foreword?"

'Then put your brilliant acting skills to use.' The speaker offers.

Light let out a sigh and continues walking, "first, what should I call you?"

'"K" should suffice.'

_Strange name._

Light hits "end" on his phone, cutting off the call and stops walking. He replaces his cell in his pocket and turns around. Light immediately makes eye contact with a young male around his own age with soft black hair and brown gleaming-red eyes. Held to his ear is a cell phone, which he too, replaces into his pocket.

The _boy_ is wearing boot cut jeans and a loose, white, long sleeved shirt that has the characters for "shinigami" written on it in black. He continues to walk Light's way but stops in front of him. A grin is plastered on his face.

"K?" Light questioned, tilting his head slightly, "is that you?"

K stepped next to Light and smiled brightly, "of course, silly. Who else would I be?"

"You could have at least told me you were behind me while we were on the phone!" Light exclaimed, pretending to be exasperated. Light turned around and fell in step with K's pace. They continued down the side walk.

K chuckles, "I was wondering how long that it would take you to figure it out, apparently, I had to tell you."

"Bastard."

"What do you want?" Light demands in a hushed tone.

"I'm bored, so I decided to help you." K stated, turning his smiling face to look Light in the eye.

"'Help me'? I'm fine on my own."

'Not with the way you're going.'

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say." There's a pause before K continues, "Hey, think you have time to get a coffee?" K inquires, his voice normal in volume as he leans forward.

"Let me guess- you're not paying if we do go there, right?" Light questions.

"How'd you guess?"

"You're that type of person." Light bluntly comments.

"So, Light-kun, did you get excepted to To-Oh? By the looks of your dress, I'd say yes."

"Yes, I even got to present the freshmen address." Light says nonchalantly.

K grins, "A genius, most likely even greater than L."

Light turns to him, "suck up."

"What? No! You take that back!" K elbows Light in the gut, softly.

"Ow! Now why would I do that?"

"Bastard." K mutters.

"Well hello to you too."

"It was an insult!" K glares, "fine then, I suppose I won't treat you to coffee then, light-_chan._"

Light glowers, "you weren't even going to pay!"

"I might have, but now we may never know. Well I'm going home, call me when you're willing to apologize, and no other time before that!"

"Bye then." Light grins.

K walks off, "ass."

**End Flashback**

"By the way, Yagami-kun," L begins, "while we 'inspected' you, you were found talking rather informally with someone. His description is a male with shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes and a slim build, is that him?" L points to a black haired male waving over at the two.

"Why yes, yes he is." Light walks up to join the man.

"Light-kun, who is that?" K discriminately points to L.

"My name is Ryuga Hideki, It's nice to meet one of Yagami-kun's friends."

"Ryuga Hideki? Like the actor?" L nods, "wow, what a coincidence. Oh! Where are my manners? My call me K." He holds out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you as well."

* * *

_**Iniesetsu:**_

_**(10/3/10) Edited! Now I feel it makes more sense, flows better, and is less out of character! Anyway, I have reverted back to calling "Sindad K. Trans" "K," but would like a full name that uses "K" in it. If any of you have an idea, please tell me! It can be any part in his name, thanks!**_


	3. Coffee?

**Summary:** The shinigami known as the 'prince' heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi (boyxboy), haven't decided on the pairing_**s**_ yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga. I do, however, own the 'prince' A.K.A. K. Trans.

_**

* * *

**_

Coffee?

Light, L, and K sit around the back table, Light and K on one side, and L on the other.

L stares at Light, "So how did the two of you meet?"

"We met by accident actually," K begins, "you see, I was being my usual klutzy self, and tripped, bringing down all my books with me," K turns to light and smiles, "luckily for me, Light was walking by and felt generous. He helped me pick them up." K stops and takes a dramatic breath and sighs, " I had some time on my hands and so I asked if I could treat him to a drink - non-alcoholic mind you – however, he declined, he was simply too busy. So I gave him my number incase he wanted to take me up on my offer."

"Couldn't you have shortened that into saying that we bumped into each other and . ." Light trails off, " never mind, that would have turned out long as well." Light rubs his forehead, "this was supposed to relieve my headache, and instead it just made it worse." He groans.

K's eyes widen, "you've got a headache?"

"Yes, I do, and you're not helping it any."

K suddenly hugs Light and exclaims, "My poor Light-chan has a headache!" L looks surprised, for being L that is. "Didn't you take any aspirin?"

Light glares at him, "you think that if I had them that I wouldn't take them? I didn't have any on me so, no, I didn't take any."

K's look of worry turns to one of annoyance, " fine then, we're buying you aspirin when we're done here." Light begins to open his mouth in protest, "No buts, understand?" Light glares while K calmly sips his tea.

L looks at K as though he grew another head, "It's interesting."

K and light look up, "What's interesting?" K asks.

"The fact that Yagami-kun lets you boss him around, and that you called him by 'chan' and he did not protest." L bites his thumb, "why is that?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Ryuga, that is a private matter." Light huffs sitting back.

L looks at K in shock, " a private matter? What do you mean?"

K's grin turns into a seductive one, "what do you mean? Ryu-chan?" he leans forward across the table and twirls a lock of L's hair around his finger. L's eyes have gone wide and Light is trying but failing to hide his blush behind his chuckles.

"T-Trans-san!?" L stutters as he wheels backwards, out of K's reach.

"My, aren't you a skittish one." K's smile returns back to one of innocence.

"Did you have to do that in front of me?" Light questions as K sits back.

"Jealous are we?"

Light glares at him, "No!" he yells, sitting up straight. K chuckles behind his hand.

"Light-_chan_ gets so emotional when he has a headache." K smiles.

Light's eye twitches. "I don't see why I put up with you."

K picks up a ginger snap from a plate that the waitress set on the table, "Don't you mean why _I_ put up with _you_?" K takes a bite out of the cookie with a snap. Light cringes.

"So, what kind of relationship do you two have? It seems as though you two are, as they say 'going out,' are you?" L asks taking a cookie from the plate.

"We don't go on dates, after all, there is Misa-chan to consider." K answers before Light can once more.

L looks confused, "why are you afraid of Amane-san?"

"You've obviously never encountered a love-sick angry woman who was after your blood, have you?"

L blinks, "no, I can't say I have."

"Well, if you ever manage to get a girl interested in you, just don't shoot her down coldly, and you'll be fine, okay?"

"And I take it that was what you did?"

"Yes, the next day she came at me with a butcher knife." K finishes dryly.

Light turns towards K, "Really? Who was that?"

K stared at Light intently, "you don't know her. Her name is Riza."

L looks at him, "does she have a last name?"

"Yes, but you won't find the attack listed, we came to an out-of-court agreement."

"I see."

"Yup, and she actually was the one who turned me off to the female gender." Light snickers quietly.

"So, you are homosexual?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Whom ever I'm interested in at the time is who I'm with."

"That is a way of thinking about it is one that I have not heard yet."

"Hin." K simply shrugs.

"So, I gather from your interactions with one another, that you are going out?"

K grins over at Light, "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" L inquires.

K shrugs, "It's not official, I mean, his father doesn't know. As far as he's concerned, Light is still interested in Misa-chan."

L switches thumbs to gnaw on, "so, are you afraid of Light's father finding out?"

"Not really, are you afraid, Light?"

"Not afraid per say, more like worried."

"Ah that's." K's phone goes off, interrupting L speak.

"Sorry!" K apologizes, standing and answering the call. He walks out to where he won't be disturbed or disturb anyone.

"I must say, he wasn't at all like I expected him to be." L comments.

"What do you mean?" Light asks.

"I don't really know, maybe more submissive of a guy? Like Amane-san."

Light shrugs his shoulders, returning his attention to his now cold, untouched coffee.**_

* * *

_****_Iniesetsu:_**

**_End of chapter 2._**

Sorry about how short it is.


	4. on hold

I'm sorry but I'm putting this on hold for a few days, I'm too busy between a high maintenance drawing and updating forums, for those who are sad about this, here is a short sneak peak.

* * *

"But I love 'gettin' into trouble!'"

Which is met by calm silence.

"Okay, okay, I'll be more careful."

The only noise that could be heard was the muffled speak of the men and women outside.

"Hello?" He is met with silence. Then, a continuous string of beeps, "bastard, he hung up on me." He sighs, walking back into the coffee shop.

* * *

Iniesetsu:

That is K btw


	5. To know thy enemy

**Summary:** The shinigami known as the 'prince' heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi (boyxboy), haven't decided on the pairing_**s**_ yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga. I do, however, own the 'prince' A.K.A. K. Trans.

* * *

(A/N: Finally an update, sorry about that.)

To know thy enemy

"What do you want?"

'To know what you are doing here.' A voice mutters on the other end of the line.

"Entertaining myself."

'You're interfering.'

"So?" K responds, " I'm allowed to, am I not?"

'Just don't get yourself hurt.'

K scoffs, "who said I would get hurt?"

'I'm only warning you.'

"Well thanks then." K snaps.

'You should really work on that attitude of yours, you may just get into trouble if you don't'

"But I love 'gettin' into trouble!'"

Which is met by calm silence.

"Okay, okay, I'll be more careful."

The only noise that could be heard was the muffled speak of the men and women outside.

"Hello?" He is met with silence. Then, a continuous string of beeps, "bastard, he hung up on me." He sighs, walking back into the coffee shop.

"K! What took you so long?" Light asks as K sits down.

"Oh nothing, just my over protective father." K calls over a waitress for another coffee.

"You don't talk about your father much." Light comments.

"I don't see much _of_ him, _ever_."

"Oh."

"Why?" L inquires.

K rolls his eyes, "he's busy all the time."

"What does he do?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" K looks offended.

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Apology accepted."

"Shouldn't we get going back to work, Ryuga?"

"Yes, you are right Yagami-kun, we should get going."

K waves as they exit, "I'll pay for the drinks."

Light and L are soon out of sight. K pays and leaves, and walks down the sidewalk.

_Something doesn't feel right; my gut is telling me that Light __**and**__ L are in a much greater danger than I had first thought. What could it be? Who could it be? If it were Misa-chan then I would not have this sense of dread when thinking of Light. L only shows himself when he knows there is no chance of him being killed. Could it be, that a forth shinigami has descended?_ K shakes his head, _impossible, I would have noticed. Then what else could it be? Neither of them have had a change in their life years, so then why? Perhaps I'll entertain the fact that a fourth one has come into this plane. But I hope I'm wrong, that would be catastrophic_

**Flashback**

A chuckle is heard, "looks like a few shinigami have gone astray, "Zaki."

The 'prince' turns to the elder shinigami, "Oh? I didn't notice."

The elder shinigami sighs, "you'll have to notice when you're older, you know."

"Yah, so?" the 'prince' looks indifferent.

"So it's better to know what each shinigami is like before you have to settle down and do your job!" he yells.

"I understand." The 'prince' sighs.

**End Flashback**

"I wish I had listened to him more."

"Who is 'him'?" A middle aged man asked, walking up to K, he had dark blue, wild hair and bluish-green eyes.

Turning around K flashes the man a glare of warning, "and who might you be?"

"I'm hurt, you don't remember your dear old cousin?"

K's eyes widen, "… Ran." He whispers.

"You are correct, Zaki-kun." He smiles in his bone shivering cruel way.

"What do you want?"

"To know what you are planning of course."

"Well, you'll just have to wait," He turns, "please watch from the _sidelines_."

Ran grins, "Of course, cousin." The man vanishes without a trace.

"Damnit." K pulls out his cell, dialing a number.

'Hello?' Light answers.

"Light, we have a problem."

'What is it?'

"A shinigami seems to have taken interest in you and L. Be on the look out for him."

'Will do, thanks.'

K hangs up., "I hope things don't turn ugly." He sighs, leaning against a brick wall.

**

* * *

Iniesetsu:**

**Sorry that is so short...TT**


	6. Boyfriend

**Summary:** The shinigami known as the 'prince' heads off to the human realm, and backs Kira into a corner. Will be yaoi (boyxboy), haven't decided on the pairing_**s**_ yet, but I do know that it will include OC x Light.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Light, or any characters who appear in the anime or manga. I do, however, own the 'prince' A.K.A. K. Trans.

* * *

_**Boyfriend**_

"What was that about?" L questions.

"What was what?"

L looks at him dryly, "the phone call."

"Oh, that was K." Light inwardly smirks.

"Why did he call so soon after we left?" L tilts his head, _Like that of a kitten._

"He called to tell me that he does not mind if I tell my father about our relationship."

"I thought he was worried about Amane-san."

"Hopefully she'll understand." _If not then I'll tell her that something came up and that I don't have a choice._

"Do you wish to talk to them separately?"

"Yes, incase they are not happy with the situation.' Light nods.

"Okay, I want you to know that I'll be wishing you luck from the sidelines in case something happens." L's face remains blank as he turns away, walking out the door.

_Well, it doesn't seem like you care in the least bit, Bastard._

**

* * *

**"What is it Light? Ryuzaki told me you wished to speak to me?" Yagami-san looks up at Light as he enters the room.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Misa-chan." _I bet K planned this, I wouldn't put it passed him._

"But she is such a nice girl, why?"

"Because I do not love her." _Or anyone else._

"Oh," Yagami-san looks down, "Is there someone else then?" He looks hopeful.

"Yes," _no_, " But I do not know how you will react."

"Is it Ryuzaki?" Yagami-san asks wide-eyes.

"What? NO!"

Yagami-san sighs, "what a relief," he sighs, "so who is it?"

"Someone I met one day, by random, he's really smart."_ To be able to wrap me around his finger like this, he better be._

"He? It's a guy?" Yagami-san looks stunned.

"Yes."

Yagami-san looks down, then he looks Light in the eye, "are you going to introduce him to us? Your mother, sister and I?"

"Sure, are you not against our relationship?"

"I'm too surprised to be against it."

"Thanks father, I'll tell Misa-chan, then call him." Light turns to leave.

"What is his name?"

Light turns back to Yagami-san, "Sindad K. Trans, I call him K."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him."

Light gives his father a fake smile, "I'll make sure he knows that." He walks out the door, to Misa's room.

**

* * *

**"Light-kun!" Misa squeals, running at Light, but stopping short of a hug, "what's wrong?"

"Misa, I don't love you, I love someone else." Misa's eyes go wide and her lip begins to quiver.

"What did Misa do wrong?"

"Nothing Misa," he leans down to hug her, "I need them to think I love him, so he can help Kira's cause." He whispers gently in her ear.

"A-alright." She whispers, "I'll return to my room, Light-kun."

"Good."

**

* * *

**Light pulls his phone out. _Please let him pick up._

'Hello?' K answers.

"K."

'Light? Why are you calling me?'

"I told my dad."

'About what?' _He sounds distracted_.

"_Us."_ Light sternly states.

'I see, what about us?'

"He wants the family to meet you."

'When? Where?' He exclaims enthusiastically.

"How's tomorrow at seven?"

'Sounds good,' a pause, 'sorry, I have to go.'

"Thanks, bye." They both hang up.

**

* * *

**Light walks to his father's room.

"Light, are you finished already?" Yagami-san blinks.

"Yes, he'll be over tomorrow at seven."

Yagami-san smiles, " sounds good, I'll let your mother and Sayu know." He turns back to his work.

"Thanks." Light returns to the main room to work.

**_Iniesetsu:_**

**_OMG! I feel as though the writing for this story sucks...sigh, I started the next chapter but I have to re-do it, it was so crappy...SORRY!_**


End file.
